A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the field and game of golf, specifically a teaching aide to correct a golfer's swing. This device is specifically designed to correct the slice, which would involve the right-handed golfer going to the right as opposed to the left-handed golfer going to the left.
B. Prior Art
There are numerous prior art references to golfing devices, specifically golfing training devices.
A representative example of this in regard to correcting a slice can be found at Buck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,709. This has a wall on the opposite side of the golfer, which will essentially train the golfer to avoid hitting the wall and, therefore, correcting a slice by maintaining proper hand position.
Another reference that can be found is Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,220. This device is designed specifically to teach a golfer how to execute the inside-out swing properly. Execution of the inside-out swing is essential if a golfer wants to correct a slice.
Another reference can be found Townsend, U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,910, which is a golf-swing training template. Again, this is not a similar structure.
There are other golf training references and representative examples of these include DeJesus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,164, and Van Cott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,829.